Stars Falling unto Earth
by Water Mage
Summary: Sequel to 'Stars Not in Heaven'. Buffy knew that Voldemort was only the first battle. Her dreams told her that 'she' would come. Its time and 'she' is here. Buffy has to protect her family from an evil stronger than anything on Earth... that of a Hellgod.
1. The Dawn of an Ordinary Day

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Five of Buffy. It's not really after any episode since its pretty much Alternate Universe now. But think along the time frame of The Real Me (where we get an insight into Dawn's head). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix and the six book whatever its going to be called. Harry's now sixteen and Buffy is 20. The year in case you want to know is 2001.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thank you all for your support and dedication you showed when reading Stars Not in Heaven. It's because of your love of the story that I decided to go ahead and decided on the sequel. I can tell you right now that this story won't be as sweet as the last one. 

-

-

Stars Falling unto Earth

Chapter One: The Dawn of Ordinary Day

By: Water Mage

-

-

Two Months Ago…

A hallway that seemed to go on and on stretched before two running men. They were wore brown robes of the cloth, standard monk robes of their order. Their breath came in short gasps and pants as they raced down the candlelit corridor. They were both middle aged with brown hair thinning on top and similar facial expressions marred their faces. Fear. Pure and utter fear. The kind of fear that someone feels when they know their very lives are at stake from a great danger. In their hands were clutched religious items: books, candles, incense. One of the monks, the shorter of the two, stumbled and fell with a cry dropping a censer of incense.

"Jacob, come! We must hurry!" said the other monk panicky, helping his companion stand up.

The monks sprinted the rest of the distance coming to the end of the hall, where massive wooden doors guarded the room before them. Careening through the doors, the two quickly pushed them closed with a mighty heave. Together working without words they picked up a beam, the size of trunk, nearby and slid it with a strong shove across the doorway.

Jacob looked to the other monk and said with eyes full of fear, "Nikko, Its coming. It's going to kill us! We cannot hope to defeat it! You better than anyone knows what Glo—"

"Jacob!" interrupted Nikko, trying to look calm but failing miserably. "Our lives aren't important. We have to protect the Key. That is all that matters. It must not get the Key at all cost. If our lives are forfeit for the greater good… Then so be it. Now come!"

They raced to the center of the great room. Columns dotted the room here and there using an architecture style that hasn't been used in centuries. Murals of great battles fought long ago were depicted along the walls using bright paints but were slowly fading and wearing away with time. The ceiling arched high above their heads and with the little light that shown in the room, one could see that the paintings continued onto the ceiling. The two monks joined another monk in the center of the room. He was older than the two of them, where they looked nervous and fearful he was cool and collected. Not fearing the threat that was coming. He was the senior member of their order. An order that was older than most of the greatest cities on Earth. Together they kneeled on the floor in the middle of a circle of several lit candles and magick talismans.

The senior monk bowed his head and said, "Help me perform the ritual." 

All three monks bowed their heads and extended their arms outward. Under their breath they began to mutter the ancient words of power. Slowly they built up speed their voices raising and their tone becoming louder. An unfelt wind suddenly picked up in the room blowing their hair wildly about them. Still they continued on throughout this. Blue light appeared on their hands as tiny electric currents danced around their spread fingers jumping around sounding like the sound of crinkling aluminum foil. As the hum of power started to gradually build up in the room a tremendous crash echoed through the monastery and the massive wood door trembled in its frame. Dust rained down from the ceiling as the crash echoed again louder and closer this time. Jacob glanced fearfully at the door bringing the ritual to a pause; the senior monk admonished him.

"Concentrate. Concentrate," ordered the senior monk and the ritual resumed.

The relentless pounding on the door continued, the crossbeam holding the door barred started to splinter. Still the monks endured the chaos brushing away their feelings focusing everything they had on completing their task. If they failed all life would cease. The entire world depended on this mission being successful they all thought as a green light appeared in the middle of their circle of power. The glowing green light gradually got brighter and then slowly started to change shape. The light expanded and lengthened into the form of a glowing, shimmering green woman. Her long hair blew about in the unfelt wind and looking serene she gazed down upon the monks. They stared at the woman before them in awe, although her face was glowing they could see how beautiful she was. The light enveloping the figure flared and the woman stared to shrink. Her body became younger and smaller till she was no older than a babe was. That serene look didn't leave her face even as she was bathed in a bright flash of light that suddenly took her from the circle and away to the other side of the world.

"It's done," the senior monk mumbled. 

The two younger monks stared at the door flinching at the insistent pounding. They rose from the floor standing tall before the enemy on the other side. The door finally gave way and shattered, blasting into the room in pieces and splinters. The figure in the doorway was covered in shadows obscuring her form.

"You weren't trying to hide from me were you," smiled the figure. She stepped into the room and the light revealed her to be a young woman with curly, long blonde hair and dressed to kill in a tantalizing red dress and stiletto heels. She was very beautiful, having such a face and body would make any model green with envy.

The senior monk glared at the woman. "It is not for you! Go, and leave this place of faith!"

Faster than he could even blink the woman was in his face. She had ran so fast it seemed she had merely transported from one spot to the other. The woman reached out lightning quick grabbing his neck in her hand. She smiled at him then lifted him another meter into the air then with a strength that was inconceivable she launched him upwards. The last thing the senior member saw was the stone floor as he rushed toward it, a sickening splat was heard as his head was crushed in. 

Blood splattered through the air drenching the two stunned junior monks. They stood shocked blood completely covering them and the area around them. Thick and still warm it dripped from their faces. They looked to the woman whom was laughing. Almost too quickly to be humanely natural the laughter vanished from her face and her features turned cold, eyes glinting maliciously.

"Now," she began coldly. "Anyone want to tell me where my fucking Key is?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two Months Later…

Harry grumbled as he hefted up Dawn higher on his waist. He couldn't believe that he was stuck baby-sitting again. Seemed that Buffy had other plans today and since Harry was just going to see his friends he was given the _joy_ of watching Dawn. His niece gurgled happily muchinng on a lock of his hair that he hadn't had a chance to cut yet in months, so it was longer than he usually wore it. Harry kept himself alert as he walked down the street. It wasn't dark or anything. It was mid day outside but still the town of Sunnydale does sit on top of the Boca Del Infierno or the Hellmouth as it was most commonly called.

"Haw'y" giggled Dawn.

Harry smiled at her fondly. He loved when she said his name. She couldn't say it fully but could say it well enough that people could understand. Harry tickled her belly and she squealed loudly laughter echoing. The people who walked past him on the street wore smiles as they saw Harry playing with Dawn. Looking both ways, Harry walked across the street and to the two-story house nestled between two bigger even larger houses. This was the rich part of Sunnydale. Nestled near the high school Preston Falls were where the upperclass Sunnydale residents slept at night. All the houses were big and parked in front of the houses were shinny cars not marred by any imperfection. 

Harry walked up to the house glancing at his watch. It was noon and most people were at work, he knocked and waited. The door opened and a girl, his age, with dark brown hair and blue eyes smiled at him. She flicked back her hair and giving him a frown of annoyance.

"Damn, what took you so long? You said you would be here at eleven."

Harry raised his eyebrow and sighed. Genesis Davis. His current friend in this town of evil. "I know what time I said, but guess what—"

Genesis' eyes widened at the sight of Dawn. She squealed gleefully pulling the baby from Harry's arms. Harry rolled his eyes; Genesis could go from zero to bitch in one-point two seconds. Then back to hyper and excited in another. Her moods were constantly changing and switching that Harry thought brought on a whole new meaning to mood swings. Genesis and Harry had met a week after he had been in town. He was coming out of the store and Genesis was getting written up by a meter maid for double parking. She tried to reason with the man, trying to talk her way out of the ticket. The man told her to 'Stay back and let him do his damn job'. Harry had stopped watching the scene unfold, then as Genesis reared back her arm Harry caught her elbow just as she was about to hit the guy. Harry talked her down and long story shot. Genesis didn't get a fine and a court date for hitting the cop and Harry got a ride home from her. They had agreed to met up again and had been friends ever since.

Harry shut the door behind him as he walked into the house. They walked into a large entree fore. Black marble floors were under them. Off to the side was a living room. A furniture group with a table and very comfy couch took up much of the space in the middle of the room. Genesis plopped down on a couch and Harry sat down next to her.

"Who my favorite girl?" she asked Dawn in a baby voice. "Who my favorite girl?" 

Harry faked vomiting over the side of the couch. He hated when people talked in baby voices. It was so annoying. Dawn seemed to love it though for she giggled and laughed like a patient junked up on laughing gas. Genesis saw his pretend vomiting and gave him the finger.

Harry smirked. "No, thank you. I wouldn't want to do that with you."

"You know you do," laughed Genesis. "But as you know it would only happen in your dreams."

"More like worst, twisted nightmares," Harry muttered giving her a smile to show he was just playing.

She laughed bouncing Dawn on her knee. This was normal in their friendship. Their constant teasing and jokes that bothered on insane. Harry had been rather shy when first hanging with Genesis. Then that changed after a few weeks of hanging together. Harry had watched more TV and learned more of pop culture in one in a half month than in the sixteen years of his life. 

"Oh yeah! Wait here!" said Genesis suddenly, dropping Dawn in his lap and sprinting off.

Dawn looked confused and Harry rubbed her brown, soft hair. "Don't worry, Sunshine. I'm confused too," he told her using his nickname for her. He called her sunshine sometimes because her name was Dawn. It seemed to fit her bright personality.

Genesis came back into the room carrying a box. She sat down and opened the box pulling out baby T-shirts. "I picked these up at the mall. Aren't they cute?"

Harry picked up the various shirts and his mouth dropped open. "These are baby shirts!?"

"I know right. They're so cute."

"Genesis," began Harry. "Let me read you some of the phrases on the front of these shirts." He picked up a black shirt and read, "I'm stupid." He raised his eyebrow and picked up another. "Punching bag." He picked up another one. "Demon Seed." He picked up shirt after shirt reading the front, "… My mom f---ed the Mailman, and all I got was a lousy T-Shirt… Loser…. Crybaby…"

Genesis was grinning now. "I know right. Those are so cute. I really like this one," she said picking up another one. 

Harry read the title and groaned. "Dawn is not wearing this. Genesis it says, 'Little SOB'."

She nodded. "That's hot right?"

Harry couldn't help it. He started laughing. It was just too funny. The whole situation would never have happened with anyone else but Genesis. The girl was out there. Rich, quirky, and hyper was a dangerous combination of traits for one girl to have. And Genesis unfortunately had them all. But Harry was lucky she was a friend. Underneath the crazy personality was a heart of gold. Dawn didn't know what Harry was laughing at, but she started to laugh along with him clapping her hands together with all the excitement of someone her age.

* * *

Harry walked into the house right as the sun started to descend. He strolled into the living room where Buffy was curled up reading a book. No doubt reading another book that followed the adventures of people in Middle Earth. Tolkien had become her favorite author last year ever since reading Lord of the Rings at Hogwarts. Harry plopped Dawn on her chest and sat down on the armrest of the armchair.

"Hey, baby," said Buffy in her baby voice. "How's Mama's girl doing?"

Harry rolled his eyes feeling the urge to vomit come over him. Buffy saw his expression and grinned. She knew that it got on his nerves. 

"You have fun today? She wasn't trouble was she?"

Harry shook his head. "No, we had a blast. Didn't we Dawn?"

Dawn wasn't even awake anymore. She had curled up in Buffy's arms and fell asleep. Harry's lips quirked into a smile. Buffy smiled too rubbing circles with her hand on the small of Dawn's back. This action always seemed to comfort her.

Buffy blew a lock of her hair from her face, tucking it behind an ear. "Thanks for watching her today, Har'. Giles really needed some help running the Magic Box today. Business is really stating to take off for him. Then after that we trained some."

Harry gave her a mock look of sadness. "Even in the summer you get no rest. What a sad, lonely life you must lead."

Buffy laughed and Harry along with her. He was laughing so hard that he didn't see the pillow that smacked him in the face. The force behind the blow caused him to lose his balance on the armrest and go tumbling to the floor. Buffy laughed hard as Harry glared up at her from his position on the floor.

"Harrrrrryyyyy," sang song Buffy stretching his name out nice and long with a sweet smile on her face.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What do you want, Linda Blair?"

Buffy ignored the retort handing Dawn to him instead. "Go please put Dawn in her crib. I want to finish up this last chapter. I'll be up there in a few minutes to check on her."

"Lazy ass blond," muttered Harry taking Dawn in his arms.

"What was that?" asked Buffy cocking her head. She had Slayer hearing of course she knew what he said.

"I _said"_ smiled Harry. "Exercise more. I have to exercise more."

Buffy nodded. "Thought so."

Harry grinned knowing she had heard him as he walked up the stairs. He hoped Buffy didn't get back at him by doing something to his breakfast tomorrow. He could clearly recall the time she had laced his orange juice. The next thing he knew he was waking up in the bathtub with the shower turned on, water spraying all over him. That ended up starting a Prank War that lasted for days. Harry walked into Dawn's room careful not to wake her up as he sat her in the crib. Unfortunately, Harry accidentally stepped on a squishy toy in the process. The toy let out a loud squeak and Dawn woke up just as her head hit the pillow.

Harry swore under his breath, stepping back hoping he could just leave and she would fall back to sleep. That plan didn't work too well. As he stepped backwards he stepped on a toy baseball and fell backwards. His body hit the floor with a thud and his head hit the floor even harder than his body did.

"Ow, son of a bitch," whispered Harry standing up, holding his hand.

His vision blurred as he looked around Dawn's room. The pictures hanging on the wall blurred and vanished then appeared again. The toys and furniture in the room dissolved replaced by boxes and other useless junk. All these things flashed in and out neither appearing quite solid and real. Harry looked to Dawn and gasped. In the place of his niece was a glowing, shimmering green light. Harry backed up quickly.

"What the fork?" he said feeling his breath leave him. "What are you? Who are you?"

Dawn and Harry's eyes met in an unwavering stare. They sat there staring at each other for almost a minute till Harry shook his head, blinking away his distorted vision clearing his senses. He touched a hand to his head, realizing that it wasn't hurting anymore. 

"What was I saying," he muttered in confusion. 

Harry shrugged and walked to Dawn's crib smiling. She smiled back as Harry tucked her in and kissed her forehead. 

"Good night, Sunshine," Harry whispered, exiting the room. Not remembering the incident that had just taken place not even two minutes ago. His mind not recalling that Dawn Potter was someone else. Or something else entirely not human.

**********************************************************

I hope you all liked this chapter. I introduced one new character and we got a glimpse into how Harry spends his summer. Focused mainly on Harry for a reason. Everybody else will get some spotlight too, since they're in Sunnydale now. Not much of Buffy, but this is more of a prologue then anything. Anyway, review and tell me what you think. Pretty please.


	2. Ramblings of a madman

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Five of Buffy. It's not really after any episode since its pretty much Alternate Universe now. But think along the time frame of The Real Me (where we get an insight into Dawn's head). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix and the six book whatever its going to be called. Harry's now sixteen and Buffy is 20. The year in case you want to know is 2001.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The infamous question and answering part. You guys know I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

Will this take place just in Sunnydale? — We will see Hogwarts again. Sunnydale won't be the only place in the story.

****

Who is Dawn's father? — Don't worry. You'll find out. All I can say is pay attention to words. READ THEM CAREFULLY.

****

How old is Dawn? — I'll explain how old she is in this chapter. After all, I can't give everything away in the first chapter.

Thank you everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Glad to see that this series still has fans ^_^ I really appreciate what you thought. I can honestly say that I think this story will have surprises and twists coming up in later chapters just like the last one.

-

-

Stars Falling unto Earth

Chapter Two: Ramblings of a madman

By: Water Mage

-

-

-

Outside the window of Dawn's room birds chirped singing thanks to the rising morning sun. Buffy entered the pink and white walled room walking along the plush carpeted floor, her feet barely making a noise. Buffy smiled down as she leaned over the crib, gazing down at her slumbering daughter. The room was like any other babies room. Toys were scattered across the floor along with other child things. Adorning the walls were pictures of Dawn at different stages in her life. The pictures went around the whole room, starting with Dawn being a day old to the newest pictures from last month. The month before, June had been Dawn's first birthday; born a month premature she surprised all the doctors that despite the early birth, she was a lively and very healthy newborn baby.

Buffy couldn't help but smile down at Dawn. The little girl was her pride and joy. The news of Buffy's pregnancy came as a surprise to everyone including herself. It was only because of the morning sickness and weird food cravings that Buffy even suspected something was wrong with her. When her doctor told her that she was two months pregnant, Buffy had actually fainted from shock. Then when she woke up so many thoughts flooded her mind. The first one obviously was… The timing was off since she had slept with Parker in mid October and to be two months pregnant the baby would have to be conceived in November. And as far as she knew she didn't have sex with anyone in November. Buffy couldn't explain it and still didn't know the answer, so she along with everyone else figured that Parker was the father. Not that she would ever tell him. This was the same man who thought their act of lovemaking was just a one-night stand, and didn't mean anything. After nine months of pregnancy, in which Buffy was forced to take it _easy_, on June of last year Dawn Joyce Potter was born into the world.

Everyone loved Dawn from her friends in Sunnydale to the people at Hogwarts. She just had the ability to turn even the crankiest people into mush, by being her naturally adorable self. Dawn was Buffy's godsend and nothing would ever change that.

"Mama," mumbled Dawn sleepily, eyes opening for the first time.

Buffy picked Dawn up cradling her gently against her chest. "Hey, baby. Good morning," she said softly, as she walked from the room. Buffy walked down stairs with Dawn entering the kitchen. Harry was already there a bowl of cereal in front of him along with a stack of toast and bacon. Over the last four months Harry had shot up in height nearly reaching six feet and filling out in the chest and arms. With his long hair and awesome body, the teen boy looked more like a model than a teenage wizard on summer vacation. 

"Good morning, Harry," Buffy greeted walking into the room, placing Dawn in her special child chair.

"MwufngBuffy," Harry said around a mouthful of chewed food.

Buffy raised her lip in disgust. Harry along with filling out and finally getting his growth spurt, his appetite had increased to match his new height. The boy was shoveling food into his mouth like it was his last meal. It really was a sight to watch. Her lips quirked into a smile as Buffy thought that Harry reassembled a person on death row who was eating their final meal.

"It really is an experience to see him eat isn't it," said Buffy talking to Dawn as if Harry wasn't in hearing range. The boy wizard picked up his head as Buffy continued talking. "It's almost like a watching a velociraptor devouring its first prey in over a week. I tried to contact National Geographic to have them do a piece on him, but they were too scared to get close to him during feeding times. And the local zoo was afraid he would eat the other animals if they put him on exhibit. So that means we're stuck with him." 

Buffy laughed out loud at the expression on Harry's face. He looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. Finally, laughter took over and he was damn near choking on his food he was laughing so hard. Dawn laughed too getting syrup, from the pancakes she was eating, all around her mouth.

Harry rolled his eyes still chuckling. "Ha ha ha — Laugh it up Mighty Mouse."

"Oh, good one," replied Buffy. "Although a little scary your starting to know more pop culture than me and the gang."

Harry smirked. "I have a good teacher."

The backdoor opened and in walked Xander, Anya, then Willow and Tara. They said their good mornings pulling up chairs around various spots in the kitchen. Willow and Tara sat at the table and Xander and Anya sat at the island countertop on barstools. In their hands they carried donuts and bagels. The group did this some mornings. Just getting together to hang out in the morning before their days turned hectic.

"What you got planned today, Buffster?" asked Xander, cramming a bagel in his mouth.

Buffy shrugged, taking the time to wipe Dawn's mouth with a wetnap as she answered. "I don't know. Probably just go to the Magic Box and train some and help out Giles."

"I'll go with you, Buff," said Willow. "Tara has to go to a summer class and I have nothing to do."

"What about you, Xander? You have to go to work?" asked Buffy.

He nodded his face brightening. "Yeah, I think that if I keep up the good work I'm doing—I just might get promoted."

"Good for you, Xan," replied Harry along with everyone else. He was about to say something else when the kitchen phone rang. He walked to the phone and after glancing at the called id answered it with a smile on his face. He picked up the cordless and walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, angels!" said Genesis as Harry answered the phone.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I thought we established this Gen, you are not one of Charlie's Angels."

"Yeah, I forgot. Anyway, guess what?"

Harry sighed into the phone. "You know I'm not good at guessing games—"

"You wouldn't believe it but I went over to Tim's the other day to make him a nice dinner for our two month anniversary. I got there and I heard noises come from the bedroom, so I went and checked it out. I open the door and the dirty mother fucker was screwing some big breasted blond. He saw and tried to make up some shit, so I threw the key to his house he gave me directly at his fucking eye."

Harry gaped staring at the phone like it was a monster. "I can't believe it!" he paused and thought about it. "Well, maybe I can. Genesis you know he _is_ a college boy…" 

Genesis huffed. "I know that. We're going to get that fucker back. No one cheats on me. I have a plan."

Harry groaned. "Genesis, you know that your plans suck. I really don't want to get involved, we all know you don't look good in orange."

Harry was of course referring to the time that Genesis had to wear one of those prison jumpsuits. She had to do community service once and ended up picking up trash, along the side of the highway outside of town. The reason she got community service was funny as hell to Harry. They were both at the mall when Genesis planned out that Harry needed a girlfriend to give him some extra happiness in life. She went up to some girl and asked her if Harry could have her phone number. The girl told Genesis 'Hell no and step the fuck back'. Harry watched in slow motion as Genesis suddenly opened a can of whoop ass on the girl. Genesis didn't even stop beating the girl's ass even when the cops came. In fact she hit two officers when they pulled her off. That incident earned her a court date, a fine, and twenty eight hours community service. In the end, Genesis thought the whole thing was worth it.

Genesis laughed. "Harry, you know that we agreed to never bring up the 'forgotten incident'. Anyway this plan is going to work. I've got it all figured out. I'll get ready and you tell Buffy I'm staying the night tonight. We'll sneak out late at night out the window and get revenge on that slut."

"What— wait," Harry tried to argue but the phone line went dead. He sighed closing his eyes. He knew he should never have picked up the phone. At least he knew today wouldn't be a boring day, although it never was when he hung out with Genesis. He personally thought that living on the Hellmouth all her life must have some weird affect on her.

Harry walked back into kitchen to see Buffy and Willow sitting at the kitchen table with Dawn. Xander, Anya, and Tara left while he was taking his phone call. 

"Who was on the phone?" asked Buffy.

"Just Gen. She's staying the night tonight," replied Harry. Genesis stayed the night at their house all the time. Buffy didn't have to worry about the two of them doing anything R rated. She knew that both of them had a friendship like hers and Xander's. A brother and sister relationship.

"That's alright," agreed Buffy. "You two behave." She glanced down at her watch. "Its time that I need to get Dawn ready so we can leave." Buffy walked upstairs to Dawn's room and took off her pajamas putting on some day clothes. She packed a bag for the day with everything Dawn would need. Shouldering it she picked up Dawn and walked back downstairs. 

Willow was talking to Harry when she walked into the living room. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep, lets go," smiled Willow. She waved goodbye to Harry, leaving the house with Buffy. The walk wasn't a long one for thirty minutes later they were coming up on the shop. Buffy was suddenly grabbed around the upper part of her arm. Instantly, she wrenched off the offending hand and pushed the person back, the force knocking them to the ground. Holding Dawn securely to her, Buffy stared down at the person whom had fallen to the ground. He was a man clothed in a black uniform. A night guard or something similar was the job title that came to mind. 

The man stared at Buffy with a weird gleam in his eyes. Eyes that were pale blue and held a vacant look inside. Almost like he was looking at her, but through her at the same time. Willow opened her mouth to talk but the strange man beat her to it. 

Pointing his finger at Dawn he cried, "Such light! Such pretty green light! So bright… Pure… Warm… So beautiful—"

"Are you alright, sir?" questioned Willow, stepping forward slightly to help him.

The man didn't even look to her at her inquiry. Instead he was focused only on Dawn. Muttering under his breath the same comments over and over again. _'Such light… Such pretty green light! So bright… Pure… Warm… So beautiful—'_ Willow frowned shaking her head. The man was obviously not right in the head. That much was certain.

"Buffy, I think we should call the police or something?" 

Buffy nodded not knowing what to say. Unconsciously, she tightened her hold on Dawn as the man continued to stare at her daughter in wonder and awe. Dawn took her head off Buffy's shoulder to look down at the stranger whom was still lying on his butt on the ground, staring up at her. Dawn and the stranger's eyes met in a stare. Neither Buffy nor Willow saw the way Dawn's eyes seemed to shine with a radiant, emerald light before returning to her normal green. Her face for that one instant had an expression that a child's didn't have…an intelligence and knowledge that should be beyond any one-year-old. Her face had appeared wise, neither old nor young for that one instant before it returned to normal.

"Buffy, you go ahead inside while I wait on the police," said Willow.

Buffy looked at her questioning. "Are you sure?"

Willow nodded keeping her eyes trained on the guy. "I'm sure. The way he's staring at Dawn is really starting to wig me out."

"Willow, he's a little messed I don't think you should out here by yourself," argued Buffy.

Willlow smiled and lifted up her hand. A current of purple electricity crackled between her fingers, as she smiled at Buffy's expression. "I'm fine, Buff."

Buffy didn't voice anymore complaints, nodding once she walked into the shop giving the stranger an odd stare as he followed Dawn with his eyes. It was still early in the morning and no one was on the streets to witness the strange confrontation that had just happened. The bell twinkled as she walked through the door of the Magic Box. Giles looked up at noise; he was dressed in a collared shirt and coat sans tie. 

"Hello, Buffy," he smiled. "I see you brought Dawn with you today."

Giles walked to her and took Dawn into his arms bouncing her a few times making her laugh. Buffy leaned against the register counter and relayed the events that had just happened to Giles. 

"Oh my," he muttered, as Buffy spread Dawn's blanket on the floor behind the register. She reached for Dawn and sat her on the blanket with some of her toys to keep her entertained. 

"It was really creepy. More creepy than when Angelus used to get his jollies stalking me."

Giles nodded. "Do you think that we think we need to research or was it just the ravings of a madman."

Buffy sighed, twisting her long hair around a finger. A habit she found herself doing from time to time. "No, I don't think we need to go into research mode just yet. He honestly seemed just like an ordinary wacko. Not that wackos are ordinary. He definitely won't be gracing the cover of Sanity Fair anytime soon."

"He's gone," voiced Willow, entering the shop wearing a smile. Her short red hair bounced as she walked. "The police came and he went quietly."

Buffy turned to Giles. "No demon I know would go quietly, so maybe he was just wacko. No worries then."

Giles pushed his glasses higher up on his nose with a finger. "If you think so then. I just hope that is the last that we see of our insane friend."

"I hope so too," muttered Buffy, looking down at Dawn who was playing happily with a pair of letter blocks.

* * *

A door opened and light flooding the dark, musty room. Chained to a wall, a thin man with numerous bleeding cuts marring his body looked up. He was wearing a pair of bloodied, rank, monk robes. The same pair of robes he had been wearing for the last two months. It was one of _her_ minions. All hope of having been rescued had vanished from his mind after the first month. Now all he wanted was the sweet oblivion of death. The place that hovered just beyond his reach and called out to him to embrace it and rest. His holder was a master of torture and knew how to inflict waves of pain on him, bringing him to the brink of death but not total death. The minion unchained him and Jacob sagged to the floor lifelessly.

"Up you go," said the minion unusually cheery. "She is expecting you."

He picked Jacob up and carried him out of the room. The minion had inky black eyes, scaly skin, and long, stringy, greasy hair that practically begged to be washed. They walked down a long corridor till they came to a set of double wooden doors. The minion threw them open dragging Jacob in and then chained him to a pair of old, iron chains hanging from the ceiling. The room he was now in was gorgeous. It was basically a penthouse fit for a grand hotel. Red furniture and expensive paintings filled the room, showing off the occupant's wealth and taste in fine things. 

A door opened and a woman walked out, the woman who despite her beauty was as dangerous as a lion on the prowl. Striding forward dressed in a revealing gold dress; she stood before him her hands on her hip and an evil gleam in her blue eyes. Flipping back her slightly, curly long blond hair she gave him a bright smile that betrayed her true intentions.

"Hello, Jacob," she smiled, the smile masking the annoyance on her face. "Do you think your up for talking today?"

Jacob didn't even have the will to glare anymore. "I have told you, I will tell you nothing."

The woman lost her smile fast. Her face fixed into an expression of cool anger. "Wrong answer. I will get my key and when I do this whole little backwater world will know pain first hand. Every war… all the strife… you humans have ever faced will seem like cake when I get what I want… Now I'm asking this one more time, where is the Key?"

"Go to hell," managed Jacob weakly.

The woman sneered at him. "Been there, done that, trying to go back. But that's the wrong answer." She raised her fingers to his face; the nails painted deep red and smiled. "Now, lets try this again shall we." 

Without even a pause she sunk her fingers straight through his gut…

* * *

"I still don't see why we had to dress in black?" asked Harry as he and Genesis stood in his room. They were both dressed head to foot in black gear… even the beanies on their heads were black.

Genesis sighed patiently. "We're on a mission. Haven't I taught you anything— Now let's go," she said, opening his window. He started forward to window but she placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. She reached into her jacket and pressed something. A moment later, the mission impossible theme song was playing from something within her jacket. Harry and her both laughed quietly, fearing they would wake Buffy if they got too loud.

The cool chill of the night air drifted through the open window. Harry made sure to tuck his wand and stake in his pocket. Genesis didn't know about the town of Sunnydale but he did. Harry climbed out the window and shimmied down the tree. She followed him although his landing was a little better than hers was; he actually landed on his feet. The mission impossible song was still playing as she glared up at him lying on her back. He laughed at her and she gave him the finger. She got back up dusting herself off, flipping her hair over her shoulder she gave him a haughty look.

"I meant to do that." 

Harry smirked. "Yeah, right."

"Kiss my ass bitch," Genesis laughed as they ducked/ran across the street to her car. They got in and buckled up. Genesis started the car up and gave Harry a sharp salute. "Let's go get this slut."

* * * 

Buffy awoke at three in the morning to the ringing of the phone. Groggily, she rolled over in her bed and reached to the nightstand for her cordless. 

"Hello," she said answering it. Her eyes snapped open and a cry of "What?" tore from her lips. Five minutes later she hung up cursing silently and laughing between curse words. 

Buffy and Harry had just had an interesting chat. It seemed that Genesis' boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend now, had cheated on her earlier, _when_ she had no idea. It was her bright idea that they, meaning Harry and Genesis, would go (In the middle of the night) and let the air out of his tires. They actually got to his house and just as we were about to start deflating the tires, he came out of the house with a date. They had to get out of sight quickly and hopped a wall into the neighbor's yard. Harry landed wrong and ended up spraining his ankle. He had called from the hospital just now. The doctors needed to talk to his guardian and that happened to be Buffy. 

Buffy sighed sitting up her bead. She glanced at the clock and groaned. Yes, Harry was defiantly going to pay for this. No way was he going to get away with sneaking out of the house, then waking her up at three a.m. calling from the hospital. 

"I hope they put him on crutches, so he learns his lesson," she said to herself. "He's lucky I owe him for baby-sitting Dawn or I would leave him there."

'_I ought to make him hop home on his crutches…' _she thought, slipping out of bed. _'Its not _that_ far…'_

************************************************************

I hope you guys liked this chapter. As you can see without the burden of the world on his shoulders, Harry is being a normal teen. Trust me sneaking out is not unusual, everyone I know does it… Anyway, remember to review and tell me what you thought.


	3. The Ways of the Fey

I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything associated with it. It belongs to its creator Joss Whedon and whoever else owns it. This piece of literature is simply the work of a humble fan. I don't own Harry Potter neither. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.

*************************

:::Author Notes:::

This takes place during Season Five of Buffy. It's not really after any episode since its pretty much Alternate Universe now. But think along the time frame of The Real Me (where we get an insight into Dawn's head). For Harry Potter it takes place after the events of book five: Order of the Phoenix and the six book whatever its going to be called. Harry's now sixteen and Buffy is 20. The year in case you want to know is 2001.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The infamous question and answering part. You guys know I don't like people being confused so here are your answers.

****

Q&A

****

Is Dawn's father Angel? — Now where on Earth would you get an idea like that from? ^_^

****

Is Buffy still a teacher at Hogwarts? — Yeah, Buffy is still the Guidance Counselor. Staff need a summer break too.

****

Who the hell is Genesis? — Contrary to popular belief. Harry can make other friends outside of those at Hogwarts. Its not like the kid is a social outcast. Genesis is just a friend who he made while in Sunnydale.

Thanks people for the reviews. I appreciate the input. This story has a ways to go before ending so keep on reading and sending those reviews in.

-

-

Stars Falling unto Earth

Chapter Three: The Ways of the Fey

By: Water Mage

-

-

-

Harry walked down the quiet street of Revello Drive, hands deep in his pockets and wand tucked in his back pocket. His ankle was doing marginally better since Willow had put some special home cocked healing suave on it. The sun had set almost two hours ago and the stars were out in the night sky. Harry wasn't in any potential hurry to get home. Vampires tended to stay away from the neighborhood the Slayer lived in. Everywhere else was open grounds to them. Harry turned the volume up in the headphones around his ears. A CD player was tucked in the pocket of his baggy blue jeans, playing a CD of some unknown band that he had never heard of. Xander had given him the CD telling him '_This CD is almost as good as twinkies'._

Harry walked down the sidewalk, the once house of Summers now Potter was only a stones throw away. He hummed to himself as he made a turn to the path that led to the house's front steps. The sound of crickets chirping and the muted sound of the music in his headphones were the only noise that filled the quiet neighborhood at the moment. Harry froze one foot on the steps of the porch. A nagging feeling in his gut was warning him that someone was watching him. You know the feeling you get when eyes are watching you; well Harry was feeling that only greater. Harry snatched off his headphones and withdrew his wand from his back pocket.

"_Lumos!"_

Light flooded out from the tip of his wand like a flashlight's beam. Harry aimed the light into the shadows of the trees that stood nearby. Narrowing his eyes at a moving shadow Harry immediately turned the beam on the mystery person.

"Bloody hell! What's with all the light, Merlin?"

Harry rolled his eyes and whispered '_Nox'_. The beam of light shut off and the figure approached Harry. Spike started forward rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hand. The blond vampire was dressed in usual all black attire including long black, leather coat. 

"What are you doing here, Spike? Is there some reason why you're creeping around in the shadows like some kind of Bram Stroker vampire?"

"I wasn't _creeping,_" replied Spike looking a little put out by being caught. "I was just passing through. Your house just happened to be on my route home is all."

Harry took a good look at the blond vampire. Spike looked like a kid whom had just got caught doing something that was decidedly naughty. Harry didn't believe the vampire's excuse for a moment. He cocked his head giving the vampire a long look over. Spike had been acting weird the last few times that Harry had seen him when he came to the Magic Box. He seemed kind of edgy not around them but around _Buffy._ Harry's eyes widened as he put the clues together. 

"Oh my god," he said astounded. "You have a crush on Buffy. It all fits. Angelus liked Buffy and he stalked the hell out of her and now here you are, following in your Sire's shoes. Outside of her house in the shadows just waiting for her come out, so you can be Mr. Stalker."

Spike's face went from shock to surprise then indignation in seconds. "That's not true!"

Harry genially liked Spike. The vampire was always lots of fun to be around. His cocky attitude and his lengthy list of swear words always entertained Harry to no ends. The most entertaining thing was to watch Spike and Buffy fight. Not psychically but verbally because they both always had such hilarious comebacks to the others insults.

"Yes, it is," replied Harry smirking. He lost his smile and his face was grew sad. "I'm sorry, but I honestly think that Buffy will kill you when she finds out. It's been nice knowing you."

Harry blinked and the next thing he knew Spike was standing inches away from his face. "You can't tell the Slayer that I l— fancy her. Please…" Spike was pleading and actually without a grimace forced out the word please. "…Don't tell her. And I don't stalk her. I just actively watch is all."

Harry was a little unnerved by the pleading Spike. This Spike he didn't know how to deal with. "Ummm… Sure. I guess. I won't tell her. I swear."

"Thanks, wizard boy," said Spike relieved. His shoulders dropped as the tension left his body.

Harry gave Spike a nod and a smile then continued on his original course. He walked up the steps of the front porch and into the house. Harry walked into the living room and was greeted by the sight of Buffy, Willow, and Xander sitting around the cozy living room. Dawn was nowhere in sight and Harry was about to question that then he remembered that Giles had her for tonight. He got a chorus of hellos as he walked into the room and plopped down on the couch beside Xander.

"What's going on with you guys tonight?" asked Harry.

Buffy shrugged. "The usual. At about midnight we got word earlier that a bunch of Darth Vader—"

"Daliath Vatric," corrected Willow and Xander simultaneously.

"That's what I said. Anyway, these demons are going to try and open the Hellmouth."

Harry blanched, the color draining from his face. "What are you still doing here? Go and stop them!"

Xander placed a hand on his shoulder, while shaking his head. "Harry, Harry, Harry… We have a whole six hours before the ritual goes down. The Simpsons comes on at seven and one can't kick ass without watching at least one episode of Simpsony goodness."

"But—"

"Harry trust us. We have it all under control. This isn't our first day on the job. We know what we're doing," smiled Buffy.

Then that was it. The next second the three of them started going on about what they were going to do tomorrow. Xander wanted to go play Mall Tag and Buffy and Willow wanted to go shoe shopping which Xander promptly groaned at. Harry watched them with wide eyes as the group talked as if they had nothing to worry about. As if this ritual that was going down at midnight was only a trivial manner… Which it is not. The demons want to open the Mouth of Hell. 

Harry shook his head thinking in his head, '_If they are all that stands in the way of an apocalypse. Then the world is doomed."_

Four Hours later…

"Does this look break-and-enterish?"

Harry sat on couch in the living room tapping his foot impatiently on the hardwood floor. Buffy was standing before the three gathered, spinning around showing off her outfit. She was wearing tight black pants and a white top that had tight, long sleeves. 

Willow clapped as Buffy struck a sultry pose. "Looks very slay wear."

"Completely bonkers," Harry muttered glancing at his watch. They only had two hours before the ritual started and they were here watching Buffy as the blond struck different poses.

Xander was on the side of the room packing a bag of weapons. In it went swords, an axe, and wicked looking knives. Harry glanced down at his own sword lying in his lap. Bravestar, also known only as the sword of Gryffindor, still gleamed as if brand-new and not hundreds of years old. Harry cherished the sword ever since Dumbledore had given it him months ago right before the Battle of Fallen Tears. On the coffee table was Buffy's own sword that Dumbledore had given her before the battle. A sword of the Faerie people, Shadowslayer, was as beautiful as it was deadly. The enchanted blade had never failed to cut through anything. Harry had even once seen the sword slice right through solid metal. 

"The Bat Signal's out in the sky, Buff," said Xander, zipping up the duffel bag. "Its time for us to head out."

"Where is the ritual taking place anyway?" asked Harry.

Willow stood up and took an offered dagger from Xander. Turning to Harry she answered his question. "What better place to open the Mouth of Hell than the very place it sits on?"

Harry shrugged. "Professor Snape's house?"

Buffy cracked up laughing. It was no secret that her and Snape still didn't get on too well. "No," replied Buffy shaking her head. "Although it wouldn't surprise me. The old high school... the library is where it's going down at."

Buffy wasn't too worried about this group of demons, as they drove to the old high school. Their source, namely Spike, had informed them that the demons were just low life demons trying to get some power by opening the Hellmouth. Buffy had to grimace as the former Sunnydale High came into view. Xander let out a whistle as they drove up to demolished building. The school had seen better days. Where their once used to stand a large, two-story Spanish style building was now charred rubble. Some parts of the building still stood but they were blackened and crumbling to the ground.

"Merlin," breathed Harry, staring at the building in wonder. "You weren't kidding when you said that you guys graduated with a bang."

"It was a bang alright," said Willow wryly as they exited the car, walking towards the ruined building.

The group walked the familiar route to the library, a way they had walked countless of times before. Buffy walked a step ahead of the others, her sword out and ready for any signs of trouble that happened to try and surprise them. Ahead of them they could hear chanting getting progressively louder as they neared the origin of the noise. They stopped before a pair of blackened wooden doors.

"This is it," whispered Buffy. "Lets hurry up and kick some ass. In a few hours there's an Intimate Portrait of Molly Ringwald coming on Lifetime."

With a mighty kick Buffy knocked the doors off their hinges. They hurried into the room standing before a group of red robed scaly demons. The demons immediately stopped their chanting as they noticed the arrivals. The five demons were gathered about a gigantic fissure in the ground — the opening to the Hellmouth. 

One of the demons that wore more elaborate robes sneered at them. "Who are you to dare interrupt the Ceremony of Diasonis."

Buffy grinned dazedly and replied: "I'm Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

"Kill her!"

Buffy shook her head putting on a confused expression. "No, I'm Buffy. You really should—"

She was cut off as the four demons rushed toward them suddenly producing swords and brutal looking weapons from nowhere. They were ready and the group met the weapon wielding demons head on. Buffy ducked a slash from a long broadsword quickly and effortlessly countered the attack with her sword. Shadowslayer literally sang, sounding like a whistled song, as she took the demon's head off. Beside her Harry and Xander were fighting back to back. Harry had his sword out and Xander had a shortsword in his own hands, slashing and slicing at whatever brave demon came near them. Harry stabbed one demon in the gut while Xander stabbed it up high through the chest. The sword sliced neatly through the thick skin and hard bones of the demon. It gave a loud squeal before it collapsed onto the ground its body shaking hard before turning into a puddle of blue goo that steamed.

Willow held up her hand and whispered, "_Fragilis_."

The two demons that were charging at her collided against an invisible barrier that had sprung up from nowhere. They pounded on it with heavy blows causing the air to visibly ripple at each pound. They growled and snarled at the witch as she racked her mind for another spell.

"_Imflamare_!" Willow shouted and the demon's caught on fire. Their screams sounded through the air before they fell to the ground dead. Their bodies trembled momentarily before it stopped and rapidly turned into large puddles of slimy blue ooze. 

They regrouped to face the last demon, the leader who wore the elaborate red robes. He was standing before the Hellmouth holding up a golden urn that was decorated with many runes and symbols. Buffy gave the demon an easygoing smile.

"Listen, you might as well just give up," she said breezily. "You're really in over your head. So how about you just put the urn down and we can go and get some McDonalds. What do you say?"

It was safe to say that the demon wasn't too happy with Buffy's suggestion. It rushed toward them but Buffy was too quick and the leader joined its subordinates in death. The demon was a smoking puddle of ooze on the ground only two minutes later. The decorated urn he held in his hands was lying on its side near the puddle. Buffy picked it up.

"Looks like Captain Anger dropped his big gulp cup," said Xander.

Buffy lifted the lid and immediately light shinned from the inside of the urn bathing the dark room in light. The light solidified into a small ball that flew around the room. Buffy tried to look at the light but every time she looked at it head on it would fly away. She could only see it out of peripheral vision. 

"What is that?" asked Harry trying to catch a good look at the ball of light but failing.

Willow's brow furrowed in deep concentration. "I think I know." She closed her eyes and spoke in a low voice. "Person of the wind and child of nature, show yourself. We call to you to drop your glamour for we are your friends, flower jumper."

The ball of light stopped suddenly, giving the group their first good look at it. They could really see that it wasn't light at all. It was a small woman. She was about the size of a person's hand probably smaller. Her body was fully mature and her dress was low cut and very revealing stopping just short of her thighs. A pair of gossamer, butterfly wings the same green and gold color as her dress, fluttered rapidly on her back. The small woman looked about seventeen and as beautiful as any supermodel. She graced them with a smile that was as bright as day.

"Greetings friends," she said in a light melodic voice. "I am Thistle of the Crystal Flowers. I thank you for saving me. Those demons were to use me in a sacrifice. For saving me the Crystal Flower Court is in your debt."

Willow gasped for she realized what this fairy truly was. They were looking at genuine royalty, an honest to goddess Fairy Queen. 

"Uh…" said Buffy suddenly stupefied. "…You're welcome."

Thistle looked to Buffy curiously. "You are not a normal mortal. You are a human of destiny." She looked around at the others who stood beside Buffy. "A strange group you all are. A wizard of inner soul magic. A witch of mortal earthen magic and a mortal man with fate blessed potential. A strange group indeed. I sense you all are pure of heart, which is rare among the race of Man these days."

Willow inclined her head in a sign of respect. "You honor us, your highness."

Thistle smiled at Willow. "I sense a power in you. Power that is beyond anything mortals of earthen magic can comprehend. Use your gifts wisely child for power can easily corrupt those who use it without care." Thistle shook her head. Her eyes became glazed over as she looked at them. "You and yours are in for a difficult battle ahead. She will come and you must be ready. If you ever need my help or any help of the court of the lesser fey we will answer your call. The witch of mortal earthen magic knows the call. Farewell, children." 

Before Buffy could even question the Fairy Queen, the small being faded from view as if she were never here in the first place. Buffy glanced down at the ground contemplating the words in her mind. Another warning of the future about this mysterious _She_. Whoever she was had to be a force to reckoned with if even a Fairy Queen was worried.

"Well, that was entertaining in a way that was not," said Xander breaking the silence.

Willow nodded brushing back her short, layered red hair from her face. "Tell me about it."

Harry looked at Buffy concerned. He had listened to the Fairy Queen carefully and understood the full impact of her words of warning. "Buffy, did you hear her? Thistle said that She will come… Another warning."

Buffy nodded absently, the prophetic words haunting her thoughts still. A sentence that Thistle had said bothered her greatly, repeating in her mind like an echo even now. "I know, Harry. I know. This time there wasn't a _soon_ in front of the She. Meaning that _She_ is here… only waiting…"

* * *

The penthouse apartment was deserted and only the golden haired woman lounged in the open living room space. Chains hung from the ceiling where only hours before a young monk had been hanging, inches from the end of his life. The blood on the plush white carpet had been cleaned up and the room looked as expensive and pristine as ever. The woman reclined back on her black leather couch dressed to kill in a see through black dress that was sleeveless and very short. Absently she flipped through the pages of an open magazine, hair wrapping and unwrapping around a finger that twirled in her long, blond hair.

Flashes of light caught her attention away from the magazines colorful pictures. The woman looked up and frowned at the intruders in her apartment.

"Who the fuck are you two, Brittany and Justin?" 

The man and the woman were beautiful, nothing else could describe them. They both had long dark hair that fell past their shoulders. Crowning their heads were two intricate circlets. The man had a golden one and the woman had a silver one. Both were clothed in shimmering robes that matched the circlet on their heads in color. Their faces appeared timeless as if they reached the age of twenty-one and stopped aging for thousands of years. For their eyes held a wisdom that didn't seem to fit people their age.

"We are the rulers of the Fey Courts," spoke the man in a deep voice. "I am the King of Light and Nature, ruler of the Europhoric Court."

The woman spoke after him. Her voice just as imposing and her eyes glittered with a dangerous light. "I am the Queen of Space and Darkness, ruler of the Crysantium Court."

The woman smiled tossing back her golden blond hair. "Now that that is out of the way," her smile turned cold and chilling. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man narrowed his eyes at her tone. "Do not speak to us that way. We have come on behave of all those who reside in the secret places of the Faerie. We know what you intend and we command you to leave. This realm is ours to live in and you shall not ruin it in your quest!"

"What if I don't want to leave?" asked the woman smirking.

The Queen's face already cold turned even more imposing as her eyes glowed silver. "We will make you," she answered icily.

"Try it."

The Queen and King didn't want for another opening. As the woman stood there smirking they raised their arms and together released beams of radiating light from their palms. Beams of silver and gold flew through the air at an incredible speed. The woman met the power head on colliding with her outstretched arms. She howled as the energy burned her hands, smoke rising up from them. Slowly, as if fighting the most rapid current of water ever 

produced, the woman's right arm raised. It began to deflect the power around her like a shield. The royal beings breathed deeply as they kept the power current going. Their power was unmatched by any of the Faerie and with them being Fey it was greater then even some of the Supreme Avatars of power.

The woman suddenly began to cackle as she deflected more and more energy away. Her apartment was getting ripped to shreds because of the power deflecting all over, but it was worth it. She laughed loudly, both arms up meeting the beams. "You can't beat me even if you are powerful Fey rulers. I." She walked forward. "Am." She walked closer the beams not stopping her. "A." The beings abruptly cut off power as the woman appeared before their exhausted bodies. "GOD." 

They saw stars as the woman smacked them across the face. The blow had the force of a speeding truck behind it. The Queen and King flew through the air on opposite sides of the room. The Queen crumpled against the wall, holding her arm in pain. Plaster sprinkled down from the roof and frosted her over like snow. The blond woman's hand grabbed the Queen's head and lifted her up off the ground despite her struggling. 

"Are you frightened, Miss Queen of Space and Darkness?" The woman smiled, lifting her up so she was inches away from his mouth. "I'm curious to know. I have sort of a fetish for craving the fear of others."

The Queen gave a muffled scream as the woman took her broken arm in her other hand, squeezing just enough to shoot riveting pain throughout her body. Slowly, as she let up, her eyes opened and looked directly at the psychotic woman. "Why would I be scared?" she said through gritted teeth. Blood trickled down her lip as she spoke. 

The blond woman's hand came up and whipped her lip clean. "I must say, you pathetic Fey people do have a high pain threshold." She said admiringly. "The last race I slaughtered had the annoying habit of dying before I'd had my fun with them." She grinned.

The woman suddenly grunted in pain dropping the Queen. The King appeared at the Queen's side and picked her up holding her body against his own battered body. He was bleeding from a cut on the side of his face and his arm was hanging at an unnatural angle.

"We must go. She is too strong for us. We can only pray that she is stopped," he said softly to the injured queen. The blond woman regained her bearings staring mockingly at the two royal Fey people. The injured beings gave the blond one last glare before disappearing in a flicker of silver and gold light. 

The woman pouted as they vanished. "Ah, no fair. I didn't even get to play with the man…" She slowly began to smile dangerously. "They know now that you don't fuck with a God. Especially not Glory."

* * * 

Harry awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of his phone ringing. He snapped open his eyes, jolted out of his sleep by the rude awakening. He groaned realizing that it was the phone. Harry wondered if this was how Buffy felt when he called her from the hospital in the middle of the night. He glanced at the clock seeing it was a little past three in the morning. Grabbing the phone he pressed the talk button.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey, Harry its me," said Genesis. "My parents are having another one of their _social party's._ I can't get any sleep, so would it be alright if I stay there for a couple of days. If I don't get out of this house I think I just might blow this mother fucker up."

"Sure come on over. You have a key," he replied yawning. "You know that Buffy doesn't care. Just don't wake her up on the way past her door. You know she has a switchblade under her pillow and a knife in her dresser and she's not afraid to use them."

"Ha ha," replied Genesis dryly. "Not funny. Thanks Harry, I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Harry clicked the phone off and tossed the cordless on the floor too lazy to put it back on the receiver. He did a quick check around the room making sure that everything magic related was out of sight. Genesis didn't know that he was a wizard or that Buffy was a witch and a Slayer. Which was why Harry kept Raiden and Hedwig at Giles house, so that she wouldn't ask questions. Hell, she didn't even know Sunnydale sat on top of the Mouth of Hell, which was a secret that needed to be kept from her. The less people know the better their chances of surviving perfectly clueless are. In his sleepiness Harry failed to realize the last letter from Ron still sat on his desk…

Harry,

Hey, mate. Everyone at the Burrow says hi. That goes for Buffy too._   
_Bill and Charlie want to know if they have a chance with her. I told them_  
_I would ask you. I'm quoting Charlie here. 'So is Buffy single and does _  
_she like redheads?' I'm excited about coming to your house in a few days._   
_Having your birthday party at that club I think you called it the Silver…_  
_the Gold I can't remember. Anyway, I know we'll have an awesome time._   
_Have you heard from Hermione? I know you two aren't a couple-- I was_  
_just wondering. I know she's having fun down under in Australia. That's_  
_enough of that. We'll talk more when I get there._   
_

See you in a few days,

__

Ron

Harry completely forget about this letter. The letter he had received three days ago. Ron had written he would be at the Potter's in a few days. A few days were up and tomorrow was his arrival day. Tomorrow old will meet new. There's just one problem… Harry never told Ron and Hermione about Genesis and Genesis about Ron and Hermione. Looks like Ron and Genesis will be living in the same house for the next while. Ron's temper and Genesis offbeat fieriness… Nothing bad could come from that combination. Could it?

****************************************************************************

Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you still like the story. Keep the reviews coming. I'm taking suggestions and incorporating them into the story, so go on and tell me what you thought and want to happen. Happy Easter! Question? I'm thinking of starting a Yahoo! Group. Will anyone be interested in joining?


End file.
